Lilith Argenti
"Come. Tell me more about yourself..." Lilith Argenti is the soul of an ancient and forgotten guardian of the Earth, the Night Fencer. Her presence has been roused from repeated 'transgressions' by various forces ancient and modern, and evoked into existence by various great events against the natural land, such as the colony drops of the last few wars and the repeated and constant presence of battle. She feels vengefully passionate about the complete elimination of mankind and all other aliens from the planet in order to return it to its natural state, and is more than willing to usurp and manipulate people around her into destroying each other, preying upon their insecurities, desires and vanities. To this end, she has possessed weak-willed rookie ZAFT mobile suit pilot Airine Kasmadi to be her physical puppet and unwilling hand in her grand megalomaniacal scheme of total annihilation. Background Information The myth of the Night Fencer goes as follows: An unknown number of years ago, amongst the many ancient super robots that have since become part of eternal legend and myth, their deeds forevermore retold... or forevermore forgotten, was a guardian of the night. With a sleek, graceful body that reflected the starry night sky, the Night Fencer roamed both the atmospheric skies of Earth, and the vast emptiness of space to help protect the planet that it loved so much from disaster and invasion. Unfortunately, it had a bad run in with the proto-humans of its time. Vain and proud did the men and women of its time grow, and one day, believing itself to be safe in the great halls of one such kingdom, the Night Fencer docked for the night. When it awoke, it found itself sabotaged; a great big hole had been dug out where once its core stood, as the men and women of the kingdom strove to build a cockpit so that they may possess and control the Night Fencer's awe-inspiring powers. This missing core was, as poetry puts it, its heart and love for humanity. On a seven day and seven night rampage the Night Fencer went, slaughtering man and animal where it saw fit. Though it had razed this nameless, now forgotten kingdom down to the ground, the damage had been done. The trust had been broken. Its worldview had been shattered. Greatly upset, the Night Fencer was told to have ascended in a column of light up to the heavens above to bury itself amongst the infinite ocean of stars above our Earth. It has not been heard of ever since. ... but that's just a children's fairy tale, right? Well. Present day: Enter Airine Kasmadi. Born and raised a PLANT girl, the Kasmadis -- prominent mobile suit weapons manufacturers -- had extremely high hopes for their only daughter. 21, high marks, excellent at mock battles and combat theory. She was set to fly into a position of prominence in the ZAFT army. Maybe even marry an important officer and bring more prestige to the family, her parents thought. Then, on the day of her formal entrance exam... Airine had a meltdown. Performance anxiety and stress testing were definitely not her strong suits. Put to the test for real, her capacity to make calm, collected and rational decisions broke and she made an extremely embarrassing show of herself. Disgraced and shamed, Airine's parents left her to languish into obscurity, saying that she had her chance: and she blew it. Crushed and traumatized, young Airine found herself stuck in odd jobs as a mobile suit tech and an intel and comms officer, being passed from one division to another as a particularly unimportant character. Destiny snuck in and played its hand, however, when Airine was ordered to scout a long-abandoned mining asteroid on her own. Left to her own device, she explored this weird and unusual place, entering deeper into chambers she was sure she wasn't supposed to... And what she found, within the deepest of the mineshafts was a beautiful and mysterious robot the likes she'd never seen before. She's watched battles and kept up with news, but she has not seen or heard anything like this before. What's more, it had an open cockpit. What could a girl do but wander in to take a peek? The moment Airine passed through and entered, she found herself bound within the cavity; a great and seductive voice whispered out to her and asked her strange and piercing questions, reading her like a book and playing on her own insecurities; the voice made fun of her lack of courage and conviction, and slowly and surely teased her towards promises of power and Turkish Delights, like so much funsies. Airine accepted its offer. To be fair to her, it was one made out of mind-debilitating fear, not of her own free volition. And it was at that moment that the voice told her her name: Lilith Argenti, the silver soul of the Night Fencer. Immediately, a merging of souls occured, as Lilith made long-term accomodations within the boundaries of Airine's soul. As the far stronger and assertive of the two, the spirit was delighted to find that she was in full control over her body, mind and soul. This, Lilith rationed, was going to be a lot of -fun-. As for Airine, falling deep within Lilith's angry and vengeful soul gave her a terrifying glimpse into her psyche: her several-millennia-long sleep in the stars, a fitful and unrestful sleep that bothered her at every turn and moment as mankind continued to wage wars and commit atrocities. Meteor 3, Second Impact, the One Year War... the list is endless. And each of those events, no matter how insignificant or grand, Lilith watched, in her sleep. She watched, and wept for the Earth, for she had no more love for humankind. Now, with Airine's 'help', she was going to save the Earth. She was going to save it by destroying everything else, so that it may start a long but restful journey to recovery. So that Lilith, too, may return to sleep and have a good nights' sleep, as an appeased spirit of the Earth. Accidentally awakening a megalomaniacal spirit from its rest has left Airine quite hateful of herself. Even today. Lilith was quick to establish her presence: she took advantage of the Divine Crusaders' loose sense of scrutiny, twisting Airine's influence within ZAFT by taking the Night Fencer to make a grand show of her many bewildering powers: Lilith was a master illusionist, and playing a crowd and impressing the minds of lesser mortals was child's play to her. Eventually, she was able to secure a position within the DC. Lilith was set to enact her revenge upon all of humanity with a cruel and mirthless smile, and Airine was set to ... have a front row seat of all the cruelty and horror the spirit would try to bring onto the world. Only time can tell how the struggle between these two personalities will unfold. Personality Traits Lilith Argenti is a cool customer in demeanor. Slow to anger, patient and polite, she is in all appearance and function a pleasant and mature person to converse with, never raising her voice. However, the insightful and intelligent could detect notes of bitterness sweltering behind her words, and a true nature of one devoted to evil acts. Her greatest weapon is not the Night Fencer, or her magic -- it is her words. She would rather weave a tangled web with those around her, pulling them around so that they crush each other: much more efficient than trying to wage war with her limited resources herself. She is a proponent of great acts of warfare and violence and lauds them, spurring on the men and women who commit such acts as "heroes" and "visionaries" that should be "commended". She prefers to talk about others rather than herself -- she knows her own words can be used as a weapon against her. Rather, she would rather let her opponent's guard down by talking to them and questioning them hard on their beliefs and motivations, knowing that there are those that can be swayed by an assertive, charismatic person. Her signature move is to try to compel her enemy to talk more about themselves... in which she will find an opening, a weakness, which she will descend upon with full force and expose their faulty logic and unravel their conviction. On the weaker-willed, this often leaves them quite exhausted and shaken, but she adores the challenge of trying to break the strong and arrogant most of all. Regardless of her methods, Lilith is ultimately a spawn of the Earth and loves it thereforth. Her past as a guardian of the Earth, as the Night Fencer, remains with her. She is vehemently against those that would invade Earth: namely, the various alien races that have cropped up time and time again, and has no problems in joining and even bolstering the ranks of her allies in such battles. After all, humans are prone to feelings of trust to those that help them -- something she loves using against them later on in an act of treason. Airine Kasmadi is a young woman that lacks backbone. She could be a great person; she, despite her complete lack of trust and conviction in herself, has stunning intelligence and an immense capacity for rational thought and reason. Years of emotional parental abuse and demand has left her with no capacity to act under pressure, however, leaving her talent and potential... untouched. She's the sort of person who can write eloquent letters, but stutters at a public address. The sort of person who'd be better off painting and writing novels behind a personable manager. She lives for approval: from her parents, from her superiors in ZAFT... and ironically, even Lilith. She is constantly surrounded by people more experienced than her, and never allowed to blossom on her own. As she stands right now, she would be happy to fade into obscurity if it meant not having to take a risk. Relations Talents & Abilities Lilith is capable of 'spellcasting', both in the form of her spirit commands and in-flavor stuff, and her domain is illusions; she is capable of disguising herself as others, and in particular is quite fond of messing about with others to sow disharmony and malicious feelings amongst both ally and enemy. Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:Divine Crusaders Category:Original Characters